


Starting over - Coffee to go

by Morisa



Series: Love, Victor Season 2 [4]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bus, Canon Gay Relationship, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisa/pseuds/Morisa
Summary: After the breakfast with his family, Victor is following Benji's request to have his lunch break with him. Victor is on his way to the coffee shop and gets surprised.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: Love, Victor Season 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Starting over - Coffee to go

After breakfast I get ready to leave, Felix and I talked quickly again about Lake and him, but since he needed to help his mother, he couldn’t stay much longer, as he didn’t anticipate to have a full breakfast at my place.

While I take a shower my thoughts are calming down. Water always gave me the feeling of peace and relaxation. I don’t want to think of the school, of my classmates, of my family. I want to focus on me. Too long it has been that I feel like myself, too long trying to fit in somewhere. Benji showed me that and more!

He makes me feel… good, save and most importantly loved for who I am.

I think of his words this morning and get excited to get to the coffee shop. I don’t care who from school might be there. To be fair, I doubt after the party yesterday a lot of people will actually be up early to get a coffee at Brasstown. I kinda wish I had the shift today with Benji… but at the end it might be better. I would drift away with my thoughts too much, wanting to press my lips on his rather than working.

I get out the shower, dry myself and dress up. Looking in the mirror to do my hair, I am not sure about the usual style. Now that I am gay Victor… should I change? People recognizing me for who I am? Should I dress differently?

I remember the photo from Justin, Simons and Brams roommate. He completely changed and maybe that’s what I should do too?

But I do like my clothes and my hair style...And after all I didn’t change much. The only thing that changed is that I like boys… Nothing wrong with that. And not all gays need to change just because they know who they are finally.

Benji likes me as well for who I am now and i like him just as he is… so why change anything yet… I have enough time to figure stuff out.

This makes me think of the conversation with Simon. Bram didn’t like his denim jacket and wanted to burn it. What if Benji didn’t like things I wear though?

Gathering my thoughts… No, we are not even together yet… officially? We should talk first before I jump to conclusions again. Even if it’s hard since I am thinking again on what others think of me.... even if the other is the greatest person I have met yet.

Someone knocks on the Bathroom door and pulls me out of my thoughts. “Vic… I need to pee! How much longer do you need?” Adrian asks from the other side.

I open the door and Adrian still in his pyjamas stands in front. “I am done, you can have the bathroom.” I say while stepping outside of the room.

“Thanks.” Adrian replies and closes the door behind him.

I go in my room and my thoughts bring me back to Simon… I didn’t tell him yet what happened. I sure should write him how this developed. Grabbing my phone on the nightstand. I removed all the notifications from last night already from my phone… Felix and Benji both know already what is going on and that is all that matters.

Opening the chat with Simon and I stop… How should I start this? It would take ages to explain Simon and the others every single detail from last night. Maybe I should keep it short and simple?

It would be way easier to tell them in person. I just start with “I DID IT!” but then I realize that this sounds stupid… I didn’t do anything after all. I did come out to my parents, but not like this was a major achievement. Or is it?

Okay… enough overthinking. I will give him the short version of last night and later on can give them more details. I write about Felix and my coming out to him, how supportive he was. About Mia and that I wanted to tell her after the dance. About Benji and me in the boys toilet where Andrew heard us. How Pilar was snooping around everywhere. How I talked with Benji and Darek and how Benji broke up with him… Benji and me kissing on the bench. Mia seeing us and then finally the coming out to my family.

I go over the text again and realize how long it is… I could start a novel with this text. Clicking send was a struggle for me. Didn’t want to miss out anything else that might be important, but should there be something missing I will simply let them know. Pretty curious how their reaction will end up being.

Getting up from the bed, I put my phone in my pocket and realize that this took longer than I expected. It’s almost 1 PM. I should get ready if I want to visit Benji for his lunch break.

I grab my jacket, put on my shoes and leave my room. I see Adrian in the living room with the tablet, most likely watching some unpacking videos. Mom sitting at the dining table going over some papers it seems. Not sure where Pilar or dad was, but it should be enough when I say mom where I am going.

“I will head out to the coffee shop.” I tell my mom. She looks up from the paper:”Okay, will you be home for dinner? I was thinking of getting something the new Mexican restaurant that opened last week.”

“I will let you know, but yeah should be around later.” I reply and get to the door to pick up my keys.

“Stay safe, mi amor!” mom replies and I leave the apartment.

I put my headphones on and go through my playlist to find Call me maybe. Going through the hallway outside of the apartment complex on the street to get to the bus. While waiting for the bus, I think of all the things I want to say to Benji when I will meet him in just a few minutes.

How the fuck should I even greet him. Just a simple ‘Hey!”? And what should I do? Hug him? Nod at him? Give him a kiss… In front of the whole coffee shop??? I try to calm down… No that wouldn’t happen. It will be his break, we can go for a walk or stay in the backroom of the shop. Or maybe he has planned something else already? What if he forgot about me coming?

My thoughts running wild and it’s always the same. Positive thinking turning into panic of what could go wrong. I hate it sometimes, but Benji is not the kind of person that would try to make me feel bad. He makes me feel good, and so I do.

Getting on the bus while my playlist is shuffling through all the songs. I only just realize how many songs I have that are related to love… But then it shuffled to Baby Shark. I smile since it reminds me of the night where we talked about my playlist after work. And then it hit me… Call Me Maybe was the song he played during the band contest… Only one day after we talked about my playlist. Did he do it intentional there already?! Was that a hint?

While thinking of all the possibilities that I might have missed, I realize that I am almost at my bus station. I get off from my seat and step outside.

It’s only a walk of 3 minutes to Brasstown, but it felt like an eternity… as if time slowed down. I feel my heart racing again, but this time not because I was happy like this morning when I saw Benji, but nervousness. My legs feel wobbly with every step closer to the shop.

Standing directly in front of the shop I hesitate for a second. Thoughts are shooting through my head… Who might be there? What if Derek is there? Will Benji even have time for this? Is Sarah there?

I enter the shop and see Benji behind the counter. I look around and don’t see a lot of people around. Only a young hipster couple next to the right window front and an older guy at the center table with his laptop, slurping on his coffee.

Benji notices me and smiles like there is no tomorrow. I smile back at him and cross the room to the counter.

“Hey, Vic! I will have my break in just a second when Sarah is back. She went to the storage for some more milk” Benji explains while polishing some glasses.

“Hey... oki, do you have any plans for lunch already?” I ask while blushing. I just can’t keep my eyes from him…

He looks so gorgeous like usual. In his black button-up shirt, the Brasstown arpon, his casual jeans and his perfectly styled hair. His brown eyes staring right at mine while still holding the glass in his firm hands, the same hands I didn’t want to let go this morning.

“I thought we can take a coffee from here to go and walk down the street to get a snack, does that sound okay to you?” Benji answers while blushing as well. He takes his hand behind his head as if he isn’t sure if the idea sounds acceptable now that he shared it.

“Totally fine!” I reply and I notice the coffee cups to go next to the counter. “You already prepared it?”

“Yeah… I hope I got your taste: Caramel Latte macchiato ” He says and moves the cup that seems to be for me into my direction.

The lid was missing so I see that he was working on his latte art. It seems like he tried to make two small caramel hearts on top of the foam with a round something in between. On the side of the cup he wrote in cute cursive letters:  **_Victor_ ** while the tittle was a heart shape.

I feel the blood rushing into my head even more and I feel tearing up… Never before has someone done something so sweet for me and I didn’t expect Benji to be this romantic. After all I gave him his anniversary idea since he wasn’t very sure what to do.

“Awww… t-that’s really cute..” I say while my voice started to crack and I feel like tearing up… DON’T CRY NOW! I say to myself.

“You don’t like it… do you?” Benji reacts as if he thinks I am just saying this out of pity. I see a slight disappointment in his facial expression.

“NO!!! I do like it, it’s really sweet. It’s just… It’s a small gesture that I really appreciate but never gotten before, so I don’t really know what to say.” I defend myself while feeling really bad that I make him feel this way.

I get over to him since I want to comfort him, but am not sure how. Should I give him a hug? Is that too much? A kiss would certainly be too much or would it?

Benji face lightens up again and I go in for a hug. He hugs me back and says: “Thanks, that means a lot to me. I tried 4 times until I thought it’s satisfying enough”.

“It’s perfect…” I reply and I realize that the man with his laptop quickly glanced over but he doesn’t seem really impressed so he went back to his screen.

The hug was short but it felt right… Like this morning. Or yesterday on the bench. Everything feels just… as if it’s destined to happen. Even though I overthink steps… It just feels right after doing it.

We stopped hugging and then I hear Sarah. She is coming from the back and stares at me in disbelieve.

“Victor? What are you doing here? You don’t have a shift today.” She confronts me.

“A good day to you too, Sarah!” I sass and grin at her. “I am not here for work, Benji and I wanted to have lunch together.”

It’s nothing unusual… Sarah saw us have lunch before, but since we didn’t really speak for a while and Benji even quit for a while because of the situation I guess it’s surprising for her to see.

It was really nice of Sarah to take him back. After all she couldn’t run the shop all by herself and no one knew how to run the shop better than Benji and me. We certainly were a dream team.

“Ahhh, I see. Give him some company after his breakup. You are a good friend.” she replies: “Well off you go then in your break.” And gestures with her hands that carry a carton of milk to the door.

‘So she knows already about his breakup…’ I think while getting around the counter again with my coffee to go, while Benji is taking of his apron and grabs the other cup.

“See you later Sarah” Benji says while heading after me. I am already at the door holding it open for him… for my Benji… He thanks me and we both head out on the street... together.


End file.
